


Smoking Hot

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Fetish, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: It wasn't fair that anyone would look that sexy while smoking...





	Smoking Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _smoking/intoxication/aphrodisiacs_ square on my card for the Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth, and also as a little birthday fic for myself! Many thanks to my beta-reader and cheering squad, misumaru.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, PSC, or Heresy Inc, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter  & Instagram. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

They were having another long meeting at the office; important things were being discussed and decided upon, so of course the meeting took time. Uruha was sitting at the end of the table, trying (without much success) to not get enveloped in a cloud of cigarette smoke. With several smokers in the room, it had been a bit of a lost cause from the beginning.

It wasn't only the smoke that annoyed Uruha, who had quit smoking years ago. It was the fact that one person in particular was smoking.

Kai had stopped smoking a long time ago as well, and he'd been proud of it. Now he had picked up the habit again - no doubt driven by the stress and pressure of the job, but Uruha still thought it was a bad excuse. Uruha looked at him as Kai picked up the pack and shook a cigarette out of it, put it between his lips and lit it. Kai's movements were slow and measured, while he was listening to Ruki explaining something. He took a drag from the cigarette before replying, and the smoke left his mouth in little puffs as he was speaking. 

Uruha watched Kai's lips as little curls of smoke seemed to caress them. He watched as Kai once more lifted the cigarette to his mouth, and noticed that he briefly wet his lips with the tip of his tongue before taking another drag. It really wasn't fair, Uruha thought. No one should be allowed to look so damn sexy when smoking. It was a bad, dangerous habit, and uncomfortable for any non-smokers present, but he really couldn't make himself tell Kai off for it... not when he got that warm tingling in the pit of his stomach, and not when his cock was slowly growing to full hardness as he watched him.

He sighed and popped a piece of gum into his mouth, chewing it aggressively, as if the mint flavour could somehow make him forget what Kai would smell and taste like... He really did prefer Kai not tasting like cigarettes.

The meeting over and the band members scattering, Uruha caught up to Kai and grabbed his elbow as they exited the building. "I need to talk to you."

Kai looked at Uruha and smiled. "Okay. I was going to go straight home, but we can have a cup of coffee together first?"

Uruha shook his head. "No, it's fine. I'll come home with you." No way was he sitting in a cafe for an hour or so before getting down to business. 

"Oh. I see..." Kai smiled again. "You need to _talk_ to me."

Uruha shrugged and smiled back, a little sheepishly. "I do want to talk..."

~*~

Uruha put one hand on Kai's bare chest and pushed him back onto the bed, then crawled over him to pin him down. He pressed his lips to Kai's, kissing him hungrily. Despite not having smoked since the meeting, Kai tasted of tobacco, and Uruha groaned. He had no idea why Kai's smoking affected him like this when he didn't like the taste. Still, it reminded him of what Kai had looked like at the meeting, cigarette between his lips and that slow inhale that somehow looked so sexy...

Suddenly, Kai flipped them over, and now it was Uruha's turn to be pinned down. Kai kissed him, teasing Uruha's tongue with his own and making him moan, before pulling back with a wide smile. He slowly moved downwards, placing little kisses along the way, until he reached Uruha's groin. He took Uruha's cock in his hand and looked up at him, licking his lower lip.

"This is what you need, isn't it?" 

Uruha sighed with pleasure when Kai took it between his lips, slowly lowering his head as he sucked it deeper. He watched Kai's mouth travel up and down his cock, breathing speeding up as the pleasure radiated through his body. Kai teased the underside of the head with his tongue, expertly finding one of the spots that made Uruha unable to hold back his moans.

"Kai..." Uruha brushed Kai's hair back so he could see better, but he was finding it hard to focus properly. 

Kai pulled back, letting Uruha's cock slip out his mouth with a pop and a slurp, and grinned at him. "You know where the lube is," he said, a little breathless, as he lay down on the bed again. 

Uruha got the bottle out of the drawer in the side table, along with a pack of condoms. After squirting out a good amount of lube on his fingers, Uruha reached between Kai's spread and drawn up legs to insert first one, then another finger into him. Kai's moans were low and sexy, and Uruha prepared him hurriedly, enjoying the sensation of the tight muscle around his fingers gradually easing up and thinking about what it would feel like around his cock instead. 

"Come on," Kai whispered, his gaze intense with arousal as it met Uruha's. "Fuck me."

Kai didn't have to tell Uruha twice. He'd been hard since halfway through the meeting, and he was aching to get relief now. He rolled on a condom, got a bit more lube, then positioned himself between Kai's thighs. Agonisingly slowly, he pushed into Kai's arse, relishing the sensation. He'd wanted this for hours now, and it felt every bit as good as he'd imagined it. 

Uruha pulled out slowly as well, then, watching Kai's face, he began thrusting into him. Kai's eyes fluttered closed and he reached up to grab Uruha's shoulders. "Oh yeah," Kai whispered. "Feels good."

Uruha could only agree, bowing down to kiss Kai as he kept thrusting. Their moans mingled for a few moments, before Uruha straightened up again to get better leverage. He hooked one of Kai's legs over his shoulder to get deeper inside him, and the increased volume of Kai's moans sent a wave of arousal through him. 

"Too fucking sexy," he growled as he thrust harder, little drops of sweat running down his back. 

Kai's eyes were half-closed, dark with arousal, and he was panting. He reached down between his thighs to close his hand around his cock, and stroked it - hard and fast. "More," he groaned. Uruha moaned loudly as he did as Kai demanded, increasing the pace a little more. 

It seemed to be all that Kai needed, and he arched his back, throwing his head back as he moaned loudly and came, painting his stomach with white stripes of come. His arse tightened around Uruha as he came, and Uruha could barely hold back until Kai was done and relaxed again. 

Uruha pulled out, quickly pulled off the condom and took his cock in his hand. After only a few strokes, he also came over Kai's stomach, a few drops falling onto Kai's cock.

They disentangled from each other and stretched out on the bed, side by side. After a minute, Kai sighed happily and sat up, reaching for his pack of cigarettes on the bedside table. He lit one up and lay down again, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the post-coital glow.

Uruha watched as the smoke wafted towards the ceiling, following the tendrils with his gaze. Then he rolled onto his side to watch Kai instead. Kai lifted his hand to his mouth, inhaled, then slowly let the smoke out again. Uruha swallowed. He'd just come, and yet... His cock twitched as it began growing again...

Perhaps Kai could feel Uruha watching him, because he turned to look at him. "Hm?"

Uruha wet his lips. "You're making me horny again..."

"A second round?" Kai smiled, and his dimple looked positively mischievous, Uruha thought. 

Uruha nodded. "Please?"

"Mm." Kai reached to the ashtray to put out the cigarette. "If I get to fuck you this time?"

Uruha glanced down between Kai's legs. "Lots of lube."

"Of course!" Kai laughed. "I know how to prepare you."

One day, Uruha was going to tell Kai to stop smoking again. One day...


End file.
